


Don't Write Me Off (just yet)

by kcer4life



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Happy Ending, Post-Canon, a little bit of smut, angsty beginning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-17 18:01:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5880421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kcer4life/pseuds/kcer4life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The original TVD mythology applies and thus magical babies do not exist in this story. Set loosely after season 4 (5x11 didn't happen).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Write Me Off (just yet)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [klarolinedrabbles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/klarolinedrabbles/gifts).



> The title of this drabble and song lyrics are written by Adam Schlesinger & (sadly) do not! belong to me.  
> Now, I feel a little guilty for including angst in this story as today's occasion is practically begging for fluff but I'm going for canon and vanilla!Klaroline seems too OOC for that.  
> Hope you'll enjoy what I've written for you & HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY, SWEETIE!! :)

  
_Since I met you, my whole life has changed_  
_I was living in the past, but somehow you’ve brought me back_  
  
_And while I know, based on my track record,_  
_I might not seem like the safest bet_  
_All I’m asking you is don’t write me off, just yet_  
  
_For years I’ve been telling myself the same old story_  
_That I’m happy to live off my so-called former glories_  
_But you’ve given me a reason to take another chance_  
  
_And though I know, I’ve already blown more chances_  
_Than anyone should ever get_  
_All I’m asking you is don’t write me off, just yet_  

 

**April 2nd, 2061**

Her favorite thing about taking showers was that it seemed to cleanse not only her body but mind as well. This time, however, it didn't seem to be working well.

Caroline was sitting in a bath, arms wrapped around the legs, eyes closed tightly and head bowed down. Her body was rocking back and forth, seemingly uninterested in cooperating with the brain for the time being. Limb-freezing water was pouring down on her - bless whomever invented those shower head holders - but its temperature had very little to do with the shaking as Caroline was still trying to recover from that night's events.

It'd been a long time since she had been so close to death - something she had hoped to never re-experience again - and now thanks to her little run-in with the werewolves the memories of torture and poisonous bites began to surface.

She cursed herself silently for deciding to have some time alone and separating from Enzo. If not her lucky stars, he’d be picking her a casket right now. Though probably, he'd have nothing to put in there as the wolves seemed more than willing to tear her apart and chew all the body parts.

_It's okay. It's okay. It's me. It's okay. You're save now._

It took Caroline a moment to realize what had just happened. And when she did she froze completely. Knowing that Klaus had a soothing effect on her felt mortifying though it had more to do with the fact that she seemed to need _someone_ more than that someone being _him_.

Ever since Caroline had become a vampire she relished in the new found strength - both physical _and_ mental - and prided herself on being independent instead of having to be someone's blond damsel in distress. Because she was _so much more than a pretty face_. But…

There had been a few times in the past when Caroline was sorely tempted to call Klaus and ask for help but didn't. Partly because she loathed appearing weak just as much as he did and partly because she was done with using his feeling for her against him while she was not ready to return any of them back. Caroline would be lying, however, if she said that knowing a 1000 year old immortal hybrid was only one phone call away, ready to take care of the problems - however trivial they may be - didn't bring a fair amount of comfort.

Thinking all the blood was washed away by now Caroline turned off the water and watched till the last few pinkish drops drained out of the tub. She willed her body to stand up but it refused to listen, still feeling drained from all the running and fighting. She put her left hand on the shower wall to support herself but quickly pulled it back when she felt something sticky on it. She pulled her hand up to inspect it and saw that the walls were still covered with her red handprints from when she was hastily trying to get into the bath.

_I wouldn’t have let him._

_It was all for_ you _._

Only _about you._

Caroline laughed hysterical realizing that it was _him_ now who was bringing _her_ back.

She was tired of running. Exhausted from pretending to be _normal,_ blending in with the humans and hiding her vampire nature. But mostly, she was done with putting others' interests before her own and trying so hard to be liked and appreciated for who she was.

And the thing about Klaus? She didn’t have to walk on eggshells nor constantly be on her best behavior, trying to hide her flaws. If fact, she did her worst whenever she wasn’t on ‘distract-Klaus’ duty and despite her bitchy behavior he still liked her. It all pleased, baffled and scared her at the same time. Unlike when she was with her 'friends' Caroline didn’t have to do or to _be_ anything but be her annoying control freak self. And he still seemed to like what he saw. He _fancied_ her. Or.. assuming he didn’t deny what she told him because it was true.. was _in love_ with her?

Whenever Caroline tried to imagine her future her mind conjured _his_ face. So why put off the inevitable? Although she wasn't prepared to be Klaus's 'last love' yet and only wanted to explore their friendship she knew that he'd be overjoyed to see her nonetheless if only to show her around New Orleans.

Deciding that a break from worrying for her life was in order - and was it a crime if she wanted somebody to take care of her as she had done it for others way too many times before? - Caroline got out of the shower at vampire speed and started throwing things haphazardly into her suitcase  - her inner Monica Geller screaming for not bothering to neatly fold her clothes.

As she packed her things and got rid of the remaining blood in her apartment Caroline considered the option of bringing Enzo with her. He'd have her back in case something like today's jogging with the werewolves would happen again but then there was this chance of him provoking somebody and ending up dead, being his annoying self, embarrassing her by dropping sexual innuendos etc etc. For the first time in her lifetime, however, she decided to screw the number of bullets on her 'Pros and Cons' list and grab Enzo anyhow.

Besides, it was time to meet his new girlfriend. Though..  _Eww_! Out of all the girls out there he had to pick one with the same name as _her_? Caroline prayed the girl had a middle name. There was no way she'd be able to say 'Rebekah' without disgust apparent in her voice and that was a no-no if she wished to become friends - possible sisters - with her. And she _did_ want that.

Before she could dial Enzo's number, however, and inform him about her visit, she saw his incoming call.

'So remember that laugh we had about how _Rebekah_ might be my _Bekah_?' asked Enzo before she could begin her rambling.

'Tell me you didn't,' she said slowly after a minute of silence, voice dangerously calm, her own troubles and plans forgotten.

'Well then I'd be lying,' he paused for a moment, letting her know that he was not just messing around as per usual. 'Cause I totally did,' he said and cringed knowing quite well that was about to come.

* * *

**Seven months earlier**

He was strolling down the street, intent on going to a bar nearby when he saw - or rather heard - a blond swearing loudly nearby as one of her heels got stuck into the storm drain and hence the shoe broke. Enzo burst out laughing not being able to hide his amusement. It was ill of him to do so of course but he never understood why girls chose to wear high-heels instead of flats. Very few knew how to walk with them gracefully and the majority reminded him way too much of waddling ducks.

Rebekah turned around having heard someone rolling in the aisles and after confirming her suspicions that she was the object of his gales of laughter barely managed to restrain from violence. Luckily for him - and her though she didn't know it at that time -, they were in the middle of a street, surrounded by people and she did not fancy wasting her time compelling humans to forget the murdering they saw. Instead she settled for a death glare obviously wishing he'd drop dead on the floor but he found her facial expression rather cute.

Unmoved by the girl's anger and gnawed by guilt about making her day worsen Enzo neared Rebekah and took her by surprise by sweeping her of her feet and picking up in his arms.

Appalled by his actions Rebekah shrieked while hitting his chest repeatedly, 'Get your filthy hands off of me you overgrown baboon!'

He bit his lower lip, trying not to laugh again knowing it would not be appreciated and asked for directions, 'Where to, Princess?'

Rebekah was about to tell him to shove his help down his arse but when she looked at his face she saw a goofy grin and eyes looking apologetic. When she realized that he wasn't just looking for an easy way to get laid she found herself giving directions to the hotel she was staying in - and yes, she totally told him the longest way possible to get there but in her defense decent dreamy-looking guys were on a verge of extinction and she wasn't about to let go of one yet.

When he started to walk Rebekah wrapped her arms around his neck in an attempt to get into a more comfortable position. As a result, her face was just a few inches from his and she couldn't help herself but check him out. When Enzo caught on to what she was doing he blushed slightly, his lips tightening in attempt to hide his grin and Rebekah's cheeks reddened in return.

About fifteen minutes later Enzo reached the hotel and gently set her down. Rebekah was about to ask if he wanted to go to a party or maybe even have a snack with her - by the way how easily he carried her she figured he was a vampire - but then her phone rang making Enzo bow in his time fashion, kiss her hand lightly in goodbye and leave.

She uttered a few swears about the worst timing ever but picked on the fourth rang nonetheless knowing full well that how livid Nik would get without his newest report on the witches who supposedly were plotting against him. That and she wasn't about to risk her 'travelling privileges' as he had put it.

After a week they saw each other again. Enzo was walking home late night when he saw Rebekah being surrounded by a few vampires in an alley. Not knowing that she was one too and thinking she was about to become their dinner he lunged at them without a second thought - she looked simply too young to let die.

He finished off the first guy easily but the second one had managed to cause some damage just before kicking the bucket.

After that fell silence and they both stared at each other. Finally, Rebekah said, 'You have a piece of wood in your stomach, you know.' Although she knew he was a vampire she was surprised by how well he seemed to tolerate the pain.

'I had a piece of wood in my stomach,' said Enzo pulling out the stake, 'and you are not calling me an ambulance nor running for the hills after seeing me kill two blokes.' Just wanting to be sure that she also was a vampire he said playfully, 'I'll show you mine if you show me yours,' and let his vampire futures appear.

Rebekah smirked and her eyes darkened in response, veins appearing.

'I don't think we've properly introduced ourselves,' he said in fascination, sticking out his hand. 'I'm Lorenzo.'

'Rebekah,' she echoed, letting him kiss her hand again.

They stood there for a few moments, drinking each other in, both getting turned on by the sight in front of them, the scent of blood still lingering in the air.

A couple of nights later Rebekah said the same words Enzo had but with quite different intentions.

_I'll show you mine if you show me yours._

* * *

**Six months earlier**

When Rebekah was starting to lose hope of ever running into him again - he left a few weeks ago, saying he need a friend's birthday to get to - she saw him enter the club they both liked to hang out in.

'Sorry, sweets, but I'm actually looking for someone,' Enzo said to the woman who was throwing herself at him and Rebekah cursed herself as his reply caused her heartbeat to quicken and cheeks turn pink.

He stepped away from the human and Rebekah would be lying if she said she wasn't pleased that he just turned both sex and breakfast in bed for her.

'I thought you said you were just passing by?' she asked him that night, laying on top of him after having had her way with him.

'I was but then I ran into beautiful Princess that got me whipped,' he replied, making her giggle. She fought it was one of those sweet-nothings moment but if she hadn't been so exhausted for their recent activities she might've recognized the note of seriousness in his voice as well as a thoughtful expression on his face.

* * *

**Four months earlier**

'I can't do this anymore Bekah,' Enzo said gently pushing her away.

'What do you mean you can't do this?'

'I don't want to have sex with you anymore Rebekah.'

When she raised her eyebrows in question and hurt become clear on her face he realized how that must have sounded and added quickly, 'I mean I obviously want to - best nights of my life - but… This isn't enough for me anymore. I don't want just sex. I want you. All of you,' he said, laying all the cards on the table. 'I find this term ridiculous but - will you be my girlfriend?'

* * *

**Three months earlier**

'So what's on today's agenda?' he asked between peppering kisses down her shoulder.

'Shopping,' Rebekah said and laughed when she saw Enzo pulling away wrinkling his nose in protest.

'I _hate_ shopping,' he whined.

'I have to wear _something_ , Enzo,' she said giggling.

'I'd rather you didn't,' he complained but climbed out of the bed nonetheless.

'What will you be doing?' she wondered.

'Ahh,' he let out confused. 'Going with you?'

Rebekah's eyes widened in surprise and she said stuttering,' You - you don't have to do that.'

'I highly appreciate the offer - Gorgeous hardly let's me choose - but there's no way I'm letting you out of my sight, Princess.'

'You've just said that you hate shopping.'

'I do. I _do_. But if I get a snog or two occasionally it might be worth my while. After all, I'm the one responsible for your lack of clothing,' he said smirking, eyes darting to the pile of materials he ripped off of her last night.

* * *

**April 2nd, 2061**

_'So remember that laugh we had about how Rebekah might be my Bekah?' asked Enzo before she could begin her rambling._

_'Tell me you didn't,' she said slowly after a minute of silence, voice dangerously calm, her own troubles and plans forgotten._

_'Well then I'd be lying,' he paused for a moment, letting her know that he was not just messing around as per usual. 'Cause I totally did,' he said and cringed knowing quite well that was about to come._

‘Are you kidding me right now?!’

‘Sweetheart, I just found out myself and -,' he was quick to add, trying to soothe her down but she cut him off.

'How in the world have you not realized it sooner?!' she screamed into the phone. 'I gave you full descriptions of all of them. How could have you not noticed that you’re sleeping with Rebekah of all people?!’ she continued with her shouting. ‘I told you to avoid them at all cost and flee as soon as you saw one.’

‘Yes, well your Rebekah description matched perfectly except the ‘massive bitch’ part. My Bekah is actually nice.’

'Nice? Nice?!'

'A fair amount of niceness for a vampire, that's for sure.'

‘I cannot believe you’ve actually said that.' After a few seconds her eyes widened and she let out, ‘If Klaus finds out about you, you’re dead. Enzo, you have to -’

‘Yeah, about that… he already knows,’ Enzo said, rubbing his head in frustration.

‘What?!’

'He's been here for a week now. But she called him Nik and I -'

‘And you’re still alive?’ she asked bewildered, cutting him off again.

‘If by that you meant that I’m not dead permanently then yes I’m still alive. But not sure for how long exactly.’

‘Enzo -’

‘Your Lover Boy, he spat, 'seems to have decided to play a little game with me. Now, see the problem is I'm not quite sure of what to do cause he - completely unintentionally I’m sure - forget to explain the rules to me.'

‘What did he do?’ she asked dreading the answer.

'Some bloke appeared out of nowhere and started talking about how much he hated Klaus and wanted to get rid of him. At that time I didn't know that Nik and Klaus was apparently the same person so I of course kept the conversation flowing and lied about wanting him dead too. Then - and this just doesn't make sense - he said he had a dagger in his possession and waiiiit for it - just gave it to me so that I'd weaken Klaus by daggering Bekah.' Before Caroline could say a thing he went on, 'Now this is a nice story they've tried to feed me but it's obviously a fake one. No way a control freak like yourself would just happen to lose something so important to him and appear completely unconcerned by it. Now, here's what I don't get. You've said he'd killed every Bekah's suitor minus the Rippah but I'm not dead yet and he clearly had a chance to do it. And what am I supposed to do with this dagger exactly? I’m.. confused.. Am I supposed to return the dagger to Bekah – to prove my undying love for her – or to him showing that I'm not dating his sister to get closer to him? And why give me the dagger at all? Why just not compel the things he wanted to know? It just - it doesn’t make any sense. Either I piss off Bekah by giving the dagger to Klaus or him by giving it to her. It's a lose-lose situation. How do I pass this stupid test of his?'

'Son of a bitch. That son of a bitch!'

'Caro-'

'Of course it doesn't make sense. It's not supposed to.'

‘What are you talking about?’

'It wasn't designed for you to pass. It’s not even a test. It’s a freaking death certificate! If a supernatural creature pulls that dagger through an Original’s heart he or she dies. He set you up with a dagger so that you'd kill her and died along with her.'

'But why let me dagger his sister? Why doesn't he kill me off himself?'

'Haven't I ever mentioned that he’s a psychopath with a twisted mind who takes pleasure in ruining other’s peoples' lives because his didn't pan out the way he wanted it to?’

'Ca-'

'It’s not about you, Enzo. Never was. It’s about her. She gets daggered, you die, he walks away with clean hands. After a century or two when he'll think she's been punished enough he’ll come to her rescue. She in return, not knowing any of this, will follow him blindly for another century or two. 'You’re what is known as collateral damage',' she tried to mimic his voice.

He fell into silence, trying to absorb the information then said, ‘But what if I didn’t -’

‘There was no such option, Enzo. All Klaus sees is enemies. Even when they’re not there.'

* * *

 'Enzo,' he said trying and failing to mask his surprise at seeing his sister's lover still alive. 'It's so nice to -'

'Cut the drivel, Klaus,' he said and then threw the dagger and the little bottle of White Oak ashes on the table leaving Klaus gobsmacked, not knowing what the hell went wrong with his plan. It was perfect.

Confused about the whole situation, not understanding what was happening - why Enzo was returning the dagger - Klaus asked, 'I thought you'd be…'

'A little bit more dead?' Enzo said mockingly. After a pause he said shaking his head in disbelieve, 'Giving me the dagger, allowing me to kill your own sister so that you wouldn't be left alone… You are sick.'

Klaus clenched his jaw in anger and said, 'Yesterday you didn’t even know Bekah was an Original. And now here you are. Still alive… Only my siblings know me well enough to figure out my line of thinking and judging from the fact that my sister is not here... I’m a bit at a lost at how you’ve figured this out? Care to fill me in?’ Klaus asked but the way he said it made it clear that wasn’t really a request. 'For someone who claims not to know about Originals you sure know more than you should.'

'I didn't know how you looked but I knew quite a few things about you, actually,' a smile beginning to appear. 'Oh, and I didn’t. Figure this out. Luckily for me I have full access to Klausipedia,' he answered tauntingly.

'Listen here you –'

'Now that’s surely not the way to treat your Last Love’s friends is it?' he said the words making Klaus freeze. 'It’s not every day one comes across a dagger that could kill an Original so naturally I had a quick chat with Gorgeous.' Gulp.' In case you didn’t know Caroline had a fallout with the Mystic freak friends and it’s just been me and her for quite some time now. She wasn't very pleased to learn about your mastermind plan to get me killed. I've never been so glad for the vampire healing in my life ever before. Would’ve been deaf else way with the way she was screaming over the phone. I can only imagine what she has saved up for you. I will do you a favor, however, of not telling Bekah that you planned to kill her as well,' he said not wanting her to suffer from brother's betrayal.

Enzo stood up while Klaus sat motionless in his chair. 'Have a nice. Miserable life, you little dipshit,' Enzo said his last words before standing up from the table to great Caroline who was standing a few feet nearby, her whole body shaking from anger, fists clenched tightly, few drops of blood running down her hands as she had pierced her palms with nails.

* * *

'He took the dagger!' Klaus argued.

'Of course he took the bloody dagger, Klaus! He wasn't about to let some random guy walk around with a weapon that could put his girlfriend to sleep,' she spat the last word out disgusted. 'He was going to return it to you until he figured this shit wasn’t adding up. You know he always whined about how I should set you two up and how much fun you’d have together riling me up. And you-.'

'You can't be mad at me for trying to kill him! I didn't know he was your friend.'

'You don't get it do you? I'm pissed, I'm lived about you trying to kill Enzo but - but that's not why I never want to see your face again,' she said and Klaus paled after hearing the last part.

'I'm - I don't even have words to describe how … You planned to get your own sister killed for nothing.'

'I was trying to protect her!' he started protesting.

'From _whom_?'

'She and that -'

'No no no no no. Don't give me that crap. You're not doing this for her you're doing this for you. You're just too afraid she might choose someone over you. And aren't you a fucking hypocrite, hmm? You won't let her feeling anything for others while you yourself are in love with me.' When Caroline got no response she went on, 'Rebekah's not seventeen anymore. You don't get to control her life anymore.'

'Mikael -'

'He's an explanation for your behavior, Klaus. He's not an excuse! Mikael didn’t force you to do anything, you were the one who chose to create this Klaus persona instead of being Nik. I get that it was your way of protecting yourself - of surviving … but did you have to become Klaus to Rebekah as well?'

'I'd never do that to you. I'd never hurt you,' he tried, knowing he was losing their argument. Losing her.

'If that were true then it'd be even more sad. You treat her after all these years she stuck by you. And… .'

'I'd -'

'When you were human… Have you ever thought of harming Rebekah? Of ever laying a finger on her? I'm guessing you didn't. And now you're stuffing daggers into her out of boredom. You take people for granted, Klaus and treat them like trash. You think of them as chest pieces on your board and you push them around as you please. I think I deserve more than that. And you did hurt me. Multiple times before. I don't want to see your face ever again'

'Caroline -' he chocked. He knew that she'd be mad but he didn't expect this either.

'Ever. I'm taking Rebekah with me. You leave us alone.' And before leaving she said, 'I wish I'd never met you.'

* * *

**December 3rd, 2079**

'Eugh, fine. Fine,' he signed, giving in. After years spent together Rebekah knew perfectly well how to get what she wanted.

'Is that a 'fine, I'll think about it' or 'fine, I'll do it'?,' Rebekah asked tentatively, wrinkling up her nose, making that adorable expression of hers he liked so much.

'It there even a difference?' Enzo replied half serious half joking.

* * *

'Came to have some fun of me?' asked Klaus after seeing who was standing behind the doors.

'I actually thought it'd be a better feeling to see you look so ...' Enzo trailed off unsure how to describe the state Klaus was in. 'I've came to help,' he said and tried to walk into the mansion but Klaus stood in his way, not letting.

He laughed humorously, ' _You_ help _me_? I don't think so, mate. You were the one who took her away from me,' he said and closed the door in front of his Enzo's face.

'I've got _no_ time for your _bullshit_ , mate,' Enzo said and then kicked the door off of its hedges, almost knocking Klaus down as well.

'Do you have a _death_ wish?' Klaus asked incredulous.

'I see you've been throwing yourself a pity party,' Enzo said walking into the house, looking at all the empty bottles of alcohol and drained bodies lying around.

' _Get out_.'

'You can't kill me because Gorgeous would never forgive you for that so what else could you possibly do to me? Cry me a river and try to drown me in  your tears?' he asked mockingly. 'They're full of salt you know, so I'd just float around anyhow.'

When Klaus eye's flashed golden Enzo said quickly, 'Look, I don't fancy being here either but Bekah sent me to help so I have no choice in the matter. As usual.'

'And how are you supposed to help me? Exactly? Caroline has made herself clear when she said she'd never wanted to see me again.'

'Well what were you expecting? A pat on the back?'

Trying to keep Klaus from lashing out he said, 'Okay translation! That was a 'I-hope-you-pick-yourself-up-and-start-treating-people-better' not an actual I-never-want-to-see-you-again.'

'It sure looked like it.'

'And it was. In that moment. But you have no idea just how _much_ you've screwed up, pal. Back then she was coming down to get me so that we could go _here_ to you. She wanted to see you. To give you a chance. And when she was drunk enough she sometimes talked about you - good things by the way- .'

It left Klaus dumbfounded. Had he not meddled in Rebekah's business Caroline would quite possibly be with him by now.

'Anyways, it was an 'I hate you but I still hope you'll pull yourself together' kind of never-want-to-see-you-again thing.

'She was really disappointed with what you did back then which is great news to you.'

'And how's that _any_ good for me?'

'Do I really have to spoon-feed it to you? Start using your brains.' But another flash of gold made him answer, 'Cause. She expected to do better than that meaning she _thought_ better of you. She saw the good in you so we'll have to work with that. The situation is not as helpless as you believe it to be. And since when are you ever not up for a challenge?'

_Do you really think that low of me? Yes._

'So what do I do?'

* * *

'What were you  _thinking_  to bring him here?' she shrieked at Enzo, ignoring Klaus's presence completely. ' _Were_  you even thinking?!'

'Oh, come on, Gorgeous. He losing what's left of his marbles because of you. Just listen to him, please. I mean the guy looks  _pathetic_ ,' he said, unbothered by the fact that Klaus was standing nearby, listening in to their conversation.

'Get him out of my  _sight_ , Lorenzo!'

'Do it for me then,' he said after a while and before she could cut in, 'Bekah keeps bugging me. She won't leave me alone. Please, it's annoying.' This seemed to be working so he added, 'Just - just give him five  _minutes_ , Caroline. Listen for what he has to say and then you can send him back to hell for all I care.'

Caroline stared into Enzo and realized that he got stuck between being her friend and being a boyfriend. She knew Enzo would lay his head for her so she all but barked to Klaus, 'Talk.'

'I know you won't believe anything I say -'

'That would be correct.'

'- so I'm asking you tell me what I need to  _do_  to make you believe in me again. Give - give me a list of things I need to do to earn back your trust.'

'Let me get this straight. You want me to compile you a 'Do and don't's' list?' she asked incredulously.

'Well you do love your lists don't you, love?'

'I don't see nothing wrong with order,' she said quickly defensively.

'Caroline?'

'Okay, fine. I'll get you that list,' she said smiling cruelly.

A few hours later Caroline reemerged form her room looking victoriously and handed him a scroll. He took it, broke the seal - her organizing skills were beginning to creep him out - held one end of it in his hand and let the other fall down to the floor watching as the innocently looking thing turned out to be few meters long list of things he needed to do written neatly in the tiniest letters possible.

'Ran out of paper, sweetheart?' he mocked her gently, his good mood and smirk suddenly back again.

'It's both sided,' her only answer and for a few seconds he lost his smirk before it reappeared again.

'Well, I agree.'

'You haven't even  _read_  them,' she said narrowing her eyes at him.

'I agree,' he repeated.

'You're the one who wanted that stupid list. Take it seriously, dammit!'

'So you _do_ want me to take it seriously, then? You _do_ want me to make it up for you,' he said, a genuine smile appearing after confirming what Enzo had told him. 'I  _am_  taking it serious, Caroline. I'll do whatever it takes to get back in your good graces.'

'That would imply that you  _have_  been in my good graces before, which … never happened. You weren't even in my 'tolerable' graces.'

'Where do I sign?'

'Are you seriously not gonna read it?'

'I think I'll manage.'

'Really? So you agree to the bunny diet?' When he gave her the look of horror she said seemingly somewhat regretful,  'Don't look at me like that it's _only_ on Sundays.'

'No biggie.'

'And letting Katherine go?'

'She's not currently at my basement so I can't really  _let_  her go so -'

'I meant  _officially_. You won't do her permanent damage cause you'll too afraid to lose Elijah but I'd rather she knew herself that she was free from you.'

'You're willing to stop her suffering just to make things harder to me?' When he got no answer he said, 'I guess I am.'

'Do you realize that you have to live by this list for a _decade_ and  _if_  and that’s a huge massive humongous  _if_  you get your first date the list thingy will still apply? That you’d have to keep up your 'good work' to earn a _second_ date?' she asked wanting so make sure he got it right.

'And do  _you_  realize that before this,' he said shaking her list, 'I had no chance of seeing you  _ever_  again and now I'm holding our first date securities right in my hands?'

'You won't last a year.'

'I'll make it.'

'You have a delusional sense of confidence. You're gonna lose,' she said certain he was set to fail.

* * *

**February 17th, 2085**

'He’s gonna win,' said Enzo over the phone while chewing on his sandwich. 'I know how you always like to be prepared so I thought I’d give you a few years notice.'

'He is not gonna win, Enzo.'

According to his reports Klaus was making one hella effort to get his ten years of good behavior worth date. At first she was certain that Klaus would fail but now it was becoming clearer and clearer that she will be the one losing. She gave him that list wanting to prove to herself that he didn’t want – love? – her enough to follow through. And it scared her cause deep inside the wanted badly to be his first choice - especially now that she’s fallen to the second place on Enzo’s 'To Die For' list with Rebekah first on it. Ironically, now she was wishing he’d fail. The fact that he was willing to do everything exactly as she had written in the list - I will not have my hand forced by you on anyone else - scared her even more.

When she voiced her thoughts to Enzo he said, 'At first you were worried that he didn’t love you enough and now you’re worried that he loves you too much? Gorgeous, come on. Don't be a coward and take a chance.'

* * *

**July 14th, 2084**

'Soft bronze, antique white or classic taupe?' asked Enzo before he even greeted.

'What?' asked Caroline

'Soft bronze, antique white or classic taupe? he repeated the question.

'Classic taupe, of course,' she said rolling her eyes at his inability to pick the obvious. 'Why are you -'

'She said classic taupe,' Enzo shouted to someone.

'Enzo? What is this about?'

'Nothing.

'Enzo. Lorenzo?!' she called his name again when he didn't respond.

'Really, it's nothing, Gorgeous. Nik was just wondering what color to paint your room that's all. Figured I'd help.'

* * *

**May 30th, 2086**

She rang the doorbell and tapped her feet impatiently until - finally - the door opened and Klaus appeared. He seemed shocked to see her - there were still three years left until their agreed time after all - but she moved passed him quickly saying, 'I'm here for Enzo so don't get any ideas.'

She was half lying of course. She just wanted to see for herself if he'd changed before giving in to him. Her dreams and daily fantasies were becoming unbearable after all.

* * *

**June 5th, 2086**

Caroline found a hard time sleeping knowing that Klaus was just a few feet away naked perhaps and more than ready to fulfil those dirty fantasies she had been having of him.

She sighed loudly in frustration, brushed off the cold sweat on her forehead with the back of her hand and went looking for comfort food in hopes that it'll help her to push thoughts about sex to the back of her mind.

After a few minutes of digging into ice cream Caroline heard Klaus open his bedroom doors and descending the staircase. She cursed her luck after casting a quick look at her what she was wearing. Mini shorts, a skimpy top and no bra.

Having heard some the noise in the kitchen and following the light Klaus stepped into it and after seeing Caroline's clothing or better yet the lack of it stopped dead in his track. His mouth parted slightly, eyes widened, his fists clenched at his sides, knuckles turning white as he tried to refrain from jumping on her and having his way with her.

Sleeping with Klaus that night wasn't on her agenda but then again he wasn't the only one in the room getting turned on by another. He wore only his pyjama shorts which let her know just how much… _excited_ he was to see her.

After their fall out back in 2061 she tried to cast him out of her mind but it was of no use. She kept thinking about him, about what might have happened if he hadn't screwed up then. And even if she was successful in forgetting about him during daytime, she'd simply dream about him during the night. She tried sleeping with other guys to get rid of the tension but horrifyingly almost every time she ended up seeing his face right before coming.

Deciding to see if he was really as good as she thought he'd be she decided to screw it - _him_ \- and take things - or rather _one_ thing - into her hands. Literally.

After evaluating his posture Caroline realized that there'd be no foreplay tonight as he was barely hanging in there. So she settled for a different prelude to sex.

'You can't sleep, either?' Caroline asked sweetly, making Klaus narrow his eyes in confusion at a sudden change in her behavior and niceness directed at him.

Klaus gave her a nod and asked politely in an attempt to keep the conversation flowing, 'Bad dream?' He knew that something was going on but still did not want to miss the opportunity to talk to her.

'Actually,' she said biting her bottom lip tauntingly slow, 'It was a _good_ dream. But I woke up just before the fun part started and that has left me really… _frustrated_.'

He gulped loudly know full well what she meant by her last word but then his expression quickly turned into a mix of disbelieve and anger at what she was doing. Bloody temptress. As if having to see her in _that_ and not being able to touch her wasn't torturous enough.

Deciding to toy with him further and see where his limits were she leaned forward on the counter so that he'd get a better look at her cleavage. Klaus's eyes followed the movement and he noticed her hardened nipples over the clothing she was wearing. His eyes flashed yellow and in an attempt to keep his hand from wandering he put them on the opposite side of the counter standing just in front of her whishing he could cup one breast in his hand, bit the other one and suck blood out of it while pounding into her at the same time.

Her next step was to rub her tights slowly and she wondered if he could smell how wet she was from her dream, from merely thinking about doing it with him. Judging from his sharp intake of breath and the little holes he left with his fingers on the counter he could. _Excellent._

'When did you have the first one?' she asked curiously. Klaus frowned in slight confusion so clarified, 'When did you first dream of me?'

He knew - or so he thought he knew - that she was only messing with him but he decided to play along, thinking that these images of her were a must for his fantasy collection and worthy of his current inconvenience.

'Shortly after the ball. You?'

'The ball?' Caroline repeated, surprised by his answer.

'Yes. Although truth be told I was only imagining how good it’d feel for _me_ to have you. By the prom I was more concentrating on how I was going to pleasure _you_. Listing all the things I thought would make _scream_ and _beg_ for me.'

'Tell me about your dream,' he demanded.

'Which one?' she smiled faking innocence.

'The one that woke you up,' said Klaus though now it sounded more like a plea even to his own ears. He knew that this wasn't really a good idea. She'd toy with him like always and they'd go to sleep separately while he'd be left with blue balls but didn't find enough willpower to walk away from this.

'Hmm. Wouldn’t you rather I'd give you a demonstration, though? she asked, making his mouth go dry and his midsection to throb painfully. He never believed when people claimed they came just hearing their partners voice but he was quite certain that if she kept talking like that he just might be the first.

'I’d like both if possible,' he managed with a strangled voice, wondering if he was truly about to get laid.

This made Caroline smile and she liked her lips absentmindedly making him let out a sound which sounded awfully like a whine.

But before she could begin she noticed an untouched blood bag on the table and decided to add an extra touch to her story.

Caroline opened it, put it to her lips and started sucking slowly. His hands began trembling. Still, she decided to push him a little further.

She put the empty blood bag down on the counter but let a few drops of blood fall down her chin. She whipped the blood with her finger and shamelessly put it into her mouth, sucking it clean and letting go with a pop.

And that's then he lost it.

Klaus lunged forward, picked Caroline up in his arms by her ass and put her on a table. He smashed his lips with hers and kept kissing until she pulled away needing to breath. Klaus used this opportunity to rip her top apart and took her left breast in his mouth while massaging the other one with his hand, her whimpers spurring him on.

When Klaus started tugging at her shorts Caroline pushed him away a little bit and whispered in his ear, 'Take me to your bed.' If possible, he tightened even more at hearing her say these words and so he wrapped her legs around his hips and carried her to his room going at full speed.

When he laid her down on his bed he made quick work of her shorts and thong he spread her legs widely intent on licking her dry and finding out how she tasted when she was wet for him.

'Later,' said Caroline tugging at his hear. 'You can do it later, Klaus,' she begged. 'I want to feel you inside of me. Now.' she whined.

So he obliged, took off his shorts, settled between her tights and pushed into her, stretching her fully, making her gasp in relief. He started pounding into her, holding her hips steady with his hands and Caroline moaned encouragingly. Trying to reach her peak quicker she started playing with her breasts. Klaus caught on to what she was doing and wrapped one hand under her knee hooking her leg over his shoulder. This position allowed him to go deeper and soon Caroline was trashing underneath him. Knowing her release was about to come Klaus quickened his pace and added more force to each new thrust.

Caroline shattered soon after that, her face contorting in pleasure and Klaus followed her a few thrusts later trying to prolong her pleasure. He pulled himself out of her after he came and fell on the bed exhausted, wanting to pull her closer to him but unsure if that's what she wanted.

Caroline was breathing heavily next to him and Klaus wondered if this was just a one night stand for her. But before she felt asleep she freed him of sleepless night by kissing him lightly on the lips, taking his left hand in her right and intertwining their fingers, letting him know that it was more than sex for her too.

* * *

**September 28th, 2091**

'What's this,' Klaus asked when Caroline gave him a sheet of paper.

'It's your new list,' she said and climbed on top of him, hiding her head in his chest, breathing in and relishing in his scent.

After unfolding it he said, 'it's blank,' confusion coloring his features.

'I know,' she said calmly, not bothering to lift her head up. 'I guess now I trust you enough to take my opinion into consideration before making decisions.'

'Does this mean I'm free of bunnies?' he asked lightly, still not believing that she was letting him of the hook.

'Yes. Just please don't screw up,' she half begged half demanded, running her hands through his face.

'I'll try not to,' he promised.

 

* * *

[Hugh Grant - Don't Write Me Off](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NqSpukl9zCU)

**Author's Note:**

> P.s. I may have or may have not been the anon asking if you’d seen 'Music and Lyrics' :P


End file.
